A Dancer's past PAUSED DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK
by HOAForever35
Summary: What would happen if Fabian's Cousin came to visit from Ireland? Does Rufus have anything to do with her past? Will Fabian/Nina or Cliona/Daniel ever get together? Ok Im not that good with summaries but please give my story a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first Fanfiction I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Fabians POV<p>

I just received the greatest news ever! My cousin Cliona is staying at the school for the rest of the year! She also said that she has great news to tell me, which im quite shocked about since she hasn't received any good news since her parents death which was 10 years ago tomorrow. This was news that I had to tell Nina straight away.

"Nina! Nina! NINA!" I screamed while running up to her in the corridor

"Hey Fabian, what's up? " she replied. Awww I just love her accent it makes me want to kiss her every time I see her.

"My cousin Cliona's coming with her dance school to England tomorrow and I really want you to get to know her!"

"Wow that's great news! but why is she coming with her dance school?" she replied confused

"I don't know why but she said that she had brilliant news, which is quite shocking since…."

"Since what?" she asked concerned. I love how she cares about peoples problems.

"Since… since her parents murder" I replied with sadness in my voice

"Oh…I'm sorry Fabian…do you miss them?"

I paused for a moment then replied "Yeah….but the worst part of it was watching Cliona suffer…. I mean we were only 6 and my parents were watching Cliona for my aunt and Uncle while they went to dinner…and about an hour later we got a call saying that on their way back to get Cliona they were shot" at this moment I was on the verge of tears and at the corner of my eye I could see that Nina was as well

"That's….horrible" she managed to blurt out "but anyways what's Cliona like?"

Cliona was impossible to describe but I managed to give Nina an answer in the end "Well, Cliona is obsessed with Irish dancing since that's what her mums career was and she has red hair –" Nina interrupted me by saying "really? She dyed her hair red or is it natural?"

"Natural and also there is one boy that she despises, Daniel, she says that she hates him but I think that their relationship is like Patricia and Jeromes. They say that they hate each other but really they are slowly falling for each other"

"Well, I'm really excited to meet her! Am I allowed to go to the airport to get her with you?"

"Of course you are!" Then the bell rang for 1st period and we said our goodbyes

*The next day*

I stood there anxiously waiting for her to come out of the arrival gates along with her dance school. Seconds went by and I began to pace. Nina was telling me to be patient and just wait for her to arrive. It wasn't until I heard someone scream "FABIAN" that I stopped in my tracks as I turned around I saw a girl about my age stand there in disbelief and then sprint towards me with Joy. I opened my arms wide then caught her in a tight hug after a moment or two I let her go

"It's so good to see you Cliona" I exclaimed

"It's so good to see you too Fabian" Cliona replied with her half Irish half British accent

"Cliona this is Nina; Nina this is Cliona" I said gesturing to each other. They hugged and greeted each other,Cliona then asked me **(BTW all translations will be in bold)**

"An é seo an Nina go gcoinníonn tú ag dul ar aghaidh faoi?"** Is this the Nina you keep going on about?**

"yes féidir anois againn ach dul" **yes now can we just go **I replied

"Ceart go leor ceart go leor tinn fhágann tú i d'aonar ... do anois" **Alright, Alright I'll leave you alone….. for now **she said while raising her hands in defence, I smirked then we all left for Anubis house.

*10 minutes later*

Once we arrived Cliona was welcomed by Trudy and the other house members and Trudy then left to go to the groceries but there was one person that Cliona wasn't happy to see.()

Daniel

I didn't even know that he was coming to this school, yet he stood there leaning against the staircase, and it wasn't suprising that the first thing Cliona said was "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Actually, I go to school here so you better watch your mouth" he replied with a stuck up voice and that's when Cliona lost it

"I better what my mouth? I better what my mouth! Oh you better what your mouth when I say tá tú atá suite, caimiléireachta, leathcheann mífhreagrach" **you are a lying, cheating, irresponsible idiot**

"Awww Cliona's trying to stand up for herself" he said with a childish voice that made me want to slap him "Oh yeah and Cliona, what's today's date? Oh yeah it's the 10th year anniversary of your stupid parents being murdered and leaving you behind in this cruel, cruel world" now I wanted to slap him however, Cliona started to ball her eyes out, she quickly turned away and ran. She didn't look back she just kept on going. Nina started running after her and the rest of the Anubis girls soon followed meanwhile I was trying to hit Daniel however Mick and Jerome were holding me back.

After about five minutes of struggling I gave up and decided to go find Cliona, on my way out I screamed "asal balbh" **Dumb ass **to Daniel. "Cliona!" I repeatedly screamed as I ran through the woods, I soon heard crying and comforting voices and I knew that I had found them. I followed the voices to the cliff at the other end of the forest and saw Nina and the girls hugging an upset Cliona, once Cliona saw me she let go of the girls and came running towards me, seeing her like this made me want to cry but I held it in. Once she calmed down me and the girls led her back to the house.

* * *

><p>If you dont like it tell me and I'll stop! Please rate and Review! Chp.2 will be up soon(if you want it)!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Cliona's POV

Daniel was going to pay for what he said to me, I had no clue where I was running to so I just kept going and I finally reached a cliff. The cliff was so tempting, I wanted to just jump and never return, I wanted to be re-united with my parents, to never have to live through pain again, I was just about to jump when Nina and the girls found me. Nina ran up to me crying then gave me a tight hug and asked me "what do you think you were doing? You could've killed yourself! And what would Fabian do, huh? He would be devastated to hear that you committed suicide" I couldn't answer I just started crying again and put my head in my hands. Nina and the girls all gave me a group hug, until I saw one of the only people who understood what I was going through, I let go of them and made a dash towards Fabian and never wanted to let go. After a while I calmed down and Fabian and the girls walked me back to the house.

Once we arrived back I received a text

_To: Cliona_

_From Bethany** (one of the dancers from her dance school)**_

_Cliona their going to announce the parts of the Feet of Flames! You HAVE to get over here ASAP!_

I told Fabian I would be back soon and that when I came back I might have a surprise for him, you see I've been trying to get the part of Saoirse, the Irish Colleen, in the production of the Feet of Flames that we are doing in my Dance school and I got transferred to England for the rehearsals.

When I got to the Hall I saw that Bethany had already saved me a seat and I gladly accepted. After about 5 minutes of anxious waiting it was finally time, and I was about to know if my life's work was worth it Mr. Sweet had greeted us and gave a boring speech about how he was glad to have us and what an honour it was for us to be working at the school for rehearsals and the performance, I zoned out of it for most of it though, eventually he finished and handed out the schedules as well as the casting list when me and Bethany got our lists we both agreed to look at the same time.

"….1…" I started

".…2…" she continued

"….3!" I screamed and as I looked I couldn't believe what I saw. I had gotten the part of Saoirse I was overwhelmed with joy! Me and Bethany got out of our seats and sprinted out of the hall once had finished another boring speech.

Once I got back to the house I found Fabian and Nina sitting in the common room doing homework, I immediately ran up to Fabian and told him that I had a surprise, he knew I was excited since I could get the smile off of my face but he had no clue why.

"Okay, what's the surprise?" he questioned

"You know when we were little and I told you how I was going to be Saoirse in the Feet of Flames when I was older?" I replied with excitement in my voice

"Yeah…."

"Well….my dance school is part of the dance crew for the lord of the dance this year and…and I got the part of Saoirse!" I exclaimed. Fabian immediately jumped out of his seat and hugged me.

"Cli, that's great news!" Fabian replied Nina also congratulated me and then asked "I know it may sound dumb but what is the lord of the dance?"

"It's okay Nina, well, my mum always told me that Feet of Flames recounts the perennial tale of the battle between good and evil, represented by the Lord of the Dance and Don Dorcha, the Dark Lord. A lusty romance sub-plot spices things up with Irishwoman Colleen Saoirse winning the heart of the Lord of the Dance from the wicked temptress Morrigan." I explained "The Feet of Flames is also how my parents met"

"Awww that's so sweet! Can you tell me in more detail?" she questioned

"Of Course"

_Flashback _

_My Parents were both at dance school and, just like me; both of their schools were accepted as dancers for the show. My parents received the parts of Saoirse and the lord of the dance. My Parents would spend endless hours working together however they both hated each mum told me that it wasn't until the night of the performance that they fell in love with each other, the most romantic thing about this was that they fell in love during the breakout and warlords scene_

I felt a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek, Nina interrupted by saying "oh, sorry Cliona I shouldn't have asked"

I raised my head and replied "No, it's fine I think that it was worth it today, because it's not only the day that the were killed, it is also the day that I realised how much I love them"

Nina hen stood up and gave me a tight hug while saying "I know how you feel Cliona. My Parents also die when I was young. But, my gran always told me that if someone that you truly love dies, then they do not leave and they are always with you, in your heart" I couldn't thank Nina enough so I just continued to hug her. I then soon realised the time and looked at my schedule.

"I'll see you guys later I have to go to rehearsals" I shouted as I walked out the door with my shoe bag

Ambers POV

"Why does Cliona hate that Daniel kid so much?"I asked he simply sighed then answered "Daniel went to me and Cliona's primary school and our teacher gave us a project to create a scene from a film and Cliona suggested The Little Mermaid since it was a classic and would get us a high grade for creativity, we made the video but on the last day of shooting Daniel had tied the anchor of the boat to Cliona's foot without either of us noticing then when we got back to pier he dropped the anchor and Cliona went with it, all you could see was Cliona sinking along with the anchor, I dived in after her and managed to get her out, but Cliona hasn't forgiven him since, and neither have I"

I sat there gobsmacked I couldn't believe what I just heard, the next time I saw Daniel I was going to give him a piece of my mind, Nina also looked gobsmacked but interrupted my thought by saying "Amber you will not be going to Daniel and giving him a piece of your mind, we all saw what happened the last time you gave someone a piece of your mind"

Nina and Fabian shivered at the thought of what happened last time. "Do you still have the video that you made? it sounds really cool!" I wondered Fabian thought for a minute then grabbed his laptop and played a video, and it went something like this (.com/watch?v=T0iqz2Y5qUg&feature=related) After watching that I couldn't stop asking questions but then I remembered all the Anubis girls we going to have a girly Saturday night out so I immediately grabbed Nina and ran to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber's POV (still)

Once we got to our room I immediately screamed, Nina had no clue what was going on, as usual, so I had to explain it to her "We are going to invite Cliona along to girls night and make her spill her secrets"

"What like you did with me when I first came?" she questioned

"Exactly"

After an hour of preparation we were ready to go and Cliona had just arrived back from rehearsals, so we told her to get ready and meet us downstairs in 10 minutes. Everyone looked simply fabulous (outfits are all on my profile). About 5 minutes later we were at the karaoke place, we all explained to Cliona that girl's night out is always held at the karaoke parlour, and of course we all forced Cliona to sing, we struggled for a bit but then finally convinced her.

Cliona's POV

I can't believe I have to sing, but it could be fun. the DJ asked me what I wanted to sing and I whispered it into his ear. He announced "Okay, now singing I scream by Katie Armiger is Cliona Swan!" I took the mic from the DJ and walked up onto the stage, the music started playing and I started to sing:

**Guess I didn't know how to take it, that night we had that talk**  
><strong>Found out about my replacement, I just smiled and shook it off<strong>  
><strong>I didn't ask you any questions, didn't beg you to stay<strong>  
><strong>You said you knew that I would understand, then I watched you drive away<strong>  
><strong>When there's just no words to say<strong>

**I scream at the top of my lungs**  
><strong>Yeah, I come undone<strong>  
><strong>I crash like broken glass when no one's around<strong>  
><strong>I cry out<strong>  
><strong>In the silence I can't take<strong>  
><strong>To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break<strong>  
><strong>I scream<strong>

**I always say the right things, at all the right times**  
><strong>I know I'm not the perfect girl, but for some reason I try<strong>  
><strong>To be the one who's smiling and laughing, to make sure everyone's okay<strong>  
><strong>I can push those tears back inside like an actress on the stage<strong>  
><strong>But when the curtains fall away<strong>

**I scream at the top of my lungs**  
><strong>Yeah, I come undone<strong>  
><strong>I crash like broken glass when no one's around<strong>  
><strong>I cry out In the silence I can take<strong>  
><strong>To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break<strong>  
><strong>I scream, I scream<strong>

**I can't hold it in no more**  
><strong>I don't feel like playing nice<strong>  
><strong>When I feel like getting loud<strong>  
><strong>I just gotta let it out<strong>  
><strong>I just gotta let it out<strong>

**I scream at the top of my lungs**  
><strong>Yeah, I come undone<strong>  
><strong>I crash like broken glass when no one's around<strong>  
><strong>I cry out<strong>  
><strong>In the silence I can't take<strong>  
><strong>To cover up the sound it makes when I let my heart break<strong>  
><strong>I scream<strong>  
><strong>I scream<strong>  
><strong>I scream<strong>

All the girls stood up and applauded me and so did many other members of the public and as I turned to my right I noticed that all the Anubis boys, including Daniel, were sitting at the table across from us. I walked back to the table and told the girls, they didn't believe me so I told them to check it out for themselves; Mara and Amber were the only two that still doubted me so they went and checked it out.

Mara's POV

Me and Amber just couldn't believe what we just heard so we decided to check it out, I knew that Jerome got furious at people who poured their drinks on top of him so me and Amber did a test. We walked by them and 'accidently' bumped into him and Amber's smoothie went on his shirt

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he screamed. Yep, that was the Jerome that everyone knew, once he realised it was us he hid his face and started muttering to himself, and that was all the proof that we needed.

We went back to the girls and we all decided to leave it wasn't late, it was about five in the afternoon, and Cliona had come up with a great idea, it was to go to the skating rink to show the boys who's boss since all the girls could skate and the boys couldn't. We all got our skates and went onto the ice. Just as we had expected the boys followed us to the rink but didn't set foot on the ice, they sat on the benches at the side and watched us. Cliona was skating so well that we all started to ask questions, I was the first to ask

"Cliona, where did you learn to skate like that?"

"Well, to be a good Irish dancer you need to have great balance and flexibility, so my coach suggested taking up figure skating and Gymnastics and I've been doing it ever since" she answered

"Well, could you show us some of your moves?" Amber asked

"Even better I can show you a routine I made up" Amber skated over to the Manager, who just happened to be Amber's cousin's boyfriend, and request that the rink be closed off for the public and that they can have a private session. Of course Amber paid for the session but some of the public were annoyed at us because of it. We all got off the ice and walked over to the boys, who didn't know that we could see them, "Hi boys" Patricia said and the boys jumped at the sound of Patricia. Meanwhile, Cliona had taken her position on the ice and was ready to show us what she's got, we were all surprised by her choice of song but were amazed by her skills (It may look a bit like this (.com/watch?v=CNh_b5iGa2c&feature=related) afterwards Cliona came up to us and greeted the boys but whispered a plan to us that we all thought was ingenious and would help us with our relationships with the boys. We all ran over and grabbed one of the boys, the pairings ended up being:

Nina/Fabian

Me/Mick

Patricia/Jerome

Amber/Alfie

Cliona/Daniel

We all got the boys and decided that we were going to teach them how to skate.

Cliona's POV

Skating with Daniel wasn't that bad, it was actually quite fun, wait what I am saying, Daniel is like my mortal enemy and I wasn't going to be forgiving him anytime soon for what he did to me, so why is my mind so confused? I found it quite funny the numerous amounts of times that Daniel fell on his butt, however this time was different, I was so distracted by my laughter that I didn't see Daniel grabbing my leg to pull me down. I couldn't help but laugh and neither could he. When he pulled me down I ended on top of him and was forced to look into his loving eyes, they were the sweetest shade of forest green that I had ever seen and I felt like we were the only people in the whole world. Wait, what am I thinking? He doesn't like me and he never will. I stood up then offered Daniel a hand; once he was up I skated away as fast as I could away from him leaving him there calling after me.

* * *

><p>I'm amazed that I did two chapters in one day if I can i'll try and write one more<p>

Please be honest with me and tell me if you don't like my story

Please Rate and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's POV 

Following the girls wasn't a bad idea, now I know that Cliona is a girl that is really involved and looks amazing every time I see her, wait what am I saying? I don't like Cliona, do I? She kept laughing at how I kept falling on my butt so I grabbed her leg and yanked her down, it kind of failed 'cause she landed on top of me, but it gave me a chance to look at her Emerald eyes, they glistened in the light. She gave me a hand up and I gladly accepted but as soon as I was up I saw her skating away from me; I did the only thing I could and cried out her name but she didn't look back, everyone else saw what was going on and all the girls skated after Cliona and all the guys stood there staring at me, especially Fabian I swear that if looks could kill I would be dead right now, they all started questioning me at once so I only explained it once

"OKAY, Cliona and I were just skating then she fell on top of me and when we got up Cliona started skating away, that's all that happened" I explained

"But that makes no scene because Cliona would only leave if she had a reason" Fabian pointed out

"Well, I guess that we have to find out from the girls when we get back to the house"

Nina's POV

I think that coming skating has been the best idea yet; I got to have fun and become closer with Fabian. Fabian really started to get the hang out of it, but I was planning to have some fun with it, I started doing lots of skills and all I could hear him shout was "Show-off" but I just shouted "Okay, if I'm such a show-off then come and get me" I didn't actually expect him to skate after me, after about five minutes of skating he catch me and started to spin me round like in the movies, he set me down and we were just looking into each others eyes but we didn't notice that we were both leaning in until our lips met, we kissed for about 5 seconds but it was pure bliss. Amber then skated over with Alfie and was pointing to Cliona and Daniel, they were just skating when Daniel pulled her down and they were laughing their heads off, Amber kept going on about how is was so cute and romantic but she was interrupted when Cliona skated past us at the speed of light. We immediately skated after her, I managed to catch up to her eventually and I grabbed her wrist and turned her round, when I turned her round I noticed she had been crying so I pulled her into a hug. I texted Fabian and told him to meet us back at the house.

If I knew Amber that well I knew that once we got to the house and we set foot in our room that she was going to interrogate Cliona, and I knew exactly what about.

"Okay Cliona, tell us what up with you and Daniel?" Amber asked

"Nothing Amber, nothing is going on between us" she replied not wanting to continue the conversation but knew that Amber would keep going until she was satisfied

"Cliona, we all saw what happened at the skating rink so why don't you just confess that you like Daniel?" I decided to stay quiet and let Amber interrogate her since there was nothing I could do anyway

"Because…..because….because since what happened when we were kids I cant trust him! I don't know if this just another one of his games or if he actually likes me, so I don't know what to believe from him anymore!" she screamed, Amber just sat there quietly then told us she was going down to the boys, who were interrogating Daniel, to ask them something, but I didn't know why.

Fabian's POV

Nina had the suspicion that Amber was going to interrogate Cliona so the guys decided to interrogate Daniel; Jerome was the first one to ask the questions

"Okay newbie spill, do you like Swan girl?" Daniel and I smirked at the idea of calling Cli Swan girl

"No, I don't like Swan girl, as you call her"

"And why do you not like her?"

"I don't like her because she's not my type also I never date a red head" at that point I wanted to punch him but held it in, then amber burst into the room with a tape recorder, she played it and we were all staring at Daniel to see what his reaction was but he just walked out.

*the next day*

All the boys were thrilled it was breakfast and so were the girls, they wanted to make Cliona and Daniel sit next to each other. We all heard the house phone ring and Trudy told us it was for Cliona, everyone wanted to know what was going on so everyone hid behind the door frames and listened in on the conversation but Cliona was speaking in Irish so everyone looked at me wanting me to translate; her conversation went something like this "hello…yes ... ceart go leor ... gá siad dom a dhéanamh cad ... ceart ... ok tinn a bheith ann i deich nóiméad" **hello….yes….ok...they need me to do what...right...ok ill be there in ten minutes **everyone else was confused and so was I. Cliona had sprinted upstairs to go get changed into her practise wear while I was translating, Amber asked "Where are you going Cliona?" Cliona turned round and answered "They want to go through a scene with me before the full rehearsal of the first act"

"When's the show?"

"3 weeks"

"Wow that's not a lot of time"

"yeah but remember it's a dance show so no words are in it unless you get the part of Erin the goddess then you have to learn songs"

During their conversation Cliona was rummaging through all the shoes in the house I had to ask her what she was doing since she was in such a rush

"Cli what exactly are you looking for?"

"My hard shoes"

"But they're in your bag" Jerome pointed out

"No these are my soft shoe's I need my hard shoes" she said back

I found them to her and she quickly put it in her shoe bag, she grabbed her dress bag and headed out the door. Amber was so eager to watch Cliona dance that she grabbed Nina and Daniel and dragged them out the door.

Nina's POV 

"Amber, where are we going?" I asked

"We are going to watch Cliona rehearse"

"Ok then why am I here?" Daniel questioned

"Oh I was trying to grab Mara but I must have grabbed you instead, oh well" she shrugged and continued to walk

We followed Cliona all the way to the dance studio and they immediately started to rehearse and I heard that they were going do Cliona's solo which got Amber all excited, I had to admit Cliona was good but halfway through there was a puff of smoke and by looking at everyone's faces it wasn't on purpose, when the smoke had cleared there was nothing, Cliona had vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Nina's POV

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Cliona had disappeared. I was trying to think of reasonable explanations to why this could have happened, but my thoughts were interrupted when some girls came up to me and gave me a note.

_Awww such a shame a fine beauty disappearing into thin air and never to be seen again. You know what I want and if you don't give it to me by the old warehouse at 9pm tomorrow night, then I will make sure that the dancer is never seen again._

_From your good friend,_

_R.Z._

Oh great, just when I thought the mysteries were over Rufus had to come back and take revenge. I knew I had to tell Fabian and the others so I sprinted back to the house with Daniel and Amber hot on my trail, when I got into the house I screamed "RUFUS TOOK CLIONA!" as loud as I could, Fabian came rushing to my side almost immediately "what do you mean Rufus took her?" he asked confused "Just look at the note" with me saying that I handed him the note. His facial expression said it all, he wanted to find Cliona. We all ran to different parts of the house getting what we needed and waited till it was time.

A few hours later

We all knew what to do, hand it over and get Cliona back, we didn't have to go into anymore detail because it was as simple as that, or so we thought. We all ran to the warehouse and there stood a figure that none of us wanted to see ever again

Rufus Zeno

We stood there as he said "did you bring it" we all replied with a nod "good" I asked "Where's Cliona?" he opened the warehouse door to reveal an unconscious Cliona, Fabian was furious "What did you do to her?" he screamed, Rufus just laughed "Dear boy she is just asleep" I didn't believe him "Give us Cliona and we will give you your items" I said confidently "But I have not seen my item yet" wait…..did he just say item, Fabian showed Rufus the cup of ankh and the elixir and rufus just shook his head laughing "you kids never learn" we all stared at him confused "these are not the objects that I require" I watched as Cliona began to whimper, Rufus also noticed and walked over to her, pulled her hair and screamed "Where is it?" in her face she just replied "Don't have it!" I just watched how everyone reacted, Fabian and Daniel were being held back by Jerome, Mick and Alfie and all the girls were almost on the verge of tears. "Alright if you won't tell me I will just have to torture you…..and maybe your friend's as well" when he said this all of Rufus' henchman came out and grabbed all the girls while half of them were fighting the boys to prevent them from getting to us, one of them knocked Cliona out threw her over their shoulder and ran off with her, Daniel managed to escape and ran after Cliona, Eventually he lost sight of them and gave up but we could all hear him screaming her name, meanwhile with us all the girls were attempting to escape from the grasp of Rufus' henchman but were failing miserably. In the end they had to knock us out to get us inside the van the boys were also knocked out but were taken back to Anubis house.

**Sorry, I know it's short but i'm choosing my options next week so i'm really busy at the moment but I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**Also, if you want to add a bit to the story then you can just review or PM me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Jerome's POV (First one ever!)

I couldn't believe it. I thought he was dead. And on top of that he just took away the love of my life. But, I feel for Daniel he wont stop going on about how he wished this had never happened, and believe all of us feel like that. All I could do was look down at my feet where I found a note.

_Guys,_

_Rufus wants the gifted one, whoever that is, and is keeping me in the old Warwick castle. If I don't make it back tell Daniel that I forgive him._

_Cliona_

I stared in disbelief as I re-read the clue that can tell us where all the girls were. I took out my phone and got a map app on my phone and planned our way to the girl's destination. I told the guys my plan and in a matter of seconds we made our way to the castle.

*3 days later*

Cliona's POV 

I really hope someone found my note; it was quite hard to throw it while Rufus was shaking me trying to get me to spill information. I actually have no clue who is 'the unfortunate one' but I intend to find out soon, Rufus got his henchmen to guard my room 24/7 so there's no way of getting out the main way so I'll just have to be sneaky. I never thought that I would end up in a situation like this, were I would be fighting for my life, I just hope the girls are alright, Rufus is keeping them at the opposite side of the castle so I cant help them, I'm not going to give up the girls need me and I intend on helping them. During my time of thought a guard burst into the room and harshly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, I continued to hit his back hoping that he would release me but he didn't. When he finally released me I was in a dark room with nothing in it except for a spotlight

?: Cliona, what have you gotten yourself into ( Rufus steps into the spotlight)

Cliona: What have you done with the others?

Rufus: Nothing…yet

Cliona: Let them go! They have nothing to do with this and….. Neither do I

Rufus: (chuckles) Oh Cliona….that is where you are wrong (Cliona stares at him with confusion) the girls are just here as bait so the boys will come and you are here because you are the gifted one

I couldn't believe what Rufus was telling me, I was the gifted one, but what do I have to do?

Cliona: But why do you need the gifted one

Rufus: You my dear are like no other person on the planet. Do you know why? (Cliona shakes her head) because you are an experiment you were made to have the skills of 10x of any normal human, intelligence, flexibility, communication and much more. But, your 'Parents' thought it would be best if you lived a human normal life, not one inside a box, so they gave you part of their DNA to make you look normal, they thought that you would be safe if they took you away since you are the key to all my research and planning but they were wrong, after all these years I have finally found the gifted one!

Cliona: (on the verge of tears) NO! I'm normal my parents weren't scientists they were dancers! Yes I may have certain talents but not 10x as many as any normal human being! I just want to go home!

Rufus: All in time my dear (starts to stroke Cliona's cheek) all in good time (Cliona slaps him and runs out the door) SOUND THE ALARM WE CANNOT LET HER ESCAPE!

**OMG This was so hard to write! I think im starting to get a writers block! AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**R&R and also if you want to add to the story put it in your review or PM me!**

**Soz I haven't been uploading sooner! I recently had to choose my options so I was in deep thinking mode and forgot to continue writing the story!**


	7. AN Soz guys!

**Hey people! I apologize that i haven't uploaded in a long time but I have it written on my iPod and will be uploading soon!**

**Luv, **

**Ciara**

**a.k.a. **

**HOAForever35**

**P.S. If anyone knows how to upload a note page off your iPod onto your laptop, ****so that I wont have to type it all out again,**** can you PM me **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I've had exams for the past few months and now I'm finally done and on my half term!**

** I will try to update all week and if you want to add something to the story either PM or review the story and I will gladly put in your ideas!**

**IMPORTANT: I've changed Cliona's gift to being a siren since it's easier to write about**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

Today's the day. Today we find the girls and go back to our normal lives. In the distance I could see a building but this was no ordinary building. We stood there as it loomed over us and it shadow drawing a cold wind into our hearts.

"Ok now what?" Alfie asked.

"Why don't we just barge in there and get the girls back, I mean we are trying to fight of an old dude" Mick suggested.

"He may be old but he does have many tricks up his sleeve" Jerome reminded them.

"Look there's an entrance over there maybe we can go in and get the girls the easy way" I informed them. We made our way over when we noticed that there were guards there, I signalled them to be quite and they happily obeyed

We sneaked past the guards to find ourselves in a long corridor with at least twenty rooms along it. We split up in search of the girls while I was walking along the corridor I saw a staircase and I heard the most angelic voice in the world. My one and only. Nina.

Nina's POV

For once in my life I was bored. I wish the boys would just hurry up and get here so that we could get out of this hellhole.

"Nina?" a voice spoke from the corner.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"What are we gonna do?" I now recognised the voice to be Mara's

"I don't know I just don't know"

I heard footsteps come towards the door and told the girls to act as if they were asleep. The door slowly creaked open and the voice of a saviour spoke "Nina?" It was Fabians voice "Fabian!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him and hugged him so tight I thought I might suffocate him. "I'm so glad I found you girls...but where is Cliona" all of us looked down in disappointment "we haven't seen her since we got here" I informed him "well then let's keep looking" he replied he entwined our hands and the girls did the same with each other. Within minutes we found the others and their reactions were similar to mine, the girls ran up to them and hugged them as if there was no tomorrow. Then I remembered a very important matter.

"Guys we still have to find Cliona" I reminded them. As they nodded their heads a mind blowing alarm went off and a voice spoke through some speakers "STOP THAT GIRL! WE CANNOT let her escape" we all turned our heads to each other and simultaneously said "Cliona"

Cli POV  
>I had no clue where I was going but I knew I had to get away. The guards were close behind me so I had to move fast. Within a matter of seconds i found myself on the edge of the castle walls the guards were moving fast so I only had one option to get away. Jump.<p>

Maras POV  
>We made our way through the castle screaming out Cliona's name. We banged on doors. Ran down corridors but there was no sign of her. Or so we thought. We continued these actions for a while until I came across a door "Cliona?". This room was like no other, it was full of technology from speakers to CCTV.<p>

"Guys look at this" I shouted over my shoulder they came within seconds and they all spoke one word "wow". I checked the equipment and it was still warm so someone had defiantly been here recently. I turned on the CCTV and a familiar figure ran across the screen I immediately tried to get a lock on her signal so that we could find her again "Got her!" I screamed "ok Daniel and Jerome go find Cliona I'll give you directions to her location so listen carefully" I said while handing them headsets. They nodded their heads and were off.

Daniels POV  
>My mind is spinning with thought. Who's Rufus? What does he want with Cliona? Do I like Cliona? I thought especially hard on the last one. Cliona isn't like any other girl I've ever met. When I'm around her I want to talk to her. When she's upset I want to comfort her, even when I cause her the pain. One memory sticks out in mind and I wonder did it ever mean anything to her.<p>

_- flashback -_

_I was 7 and she was 6 we were at my parents BBQ laying on a blanket talking about the random things any 6 and 7 year old would think about. Our parents were talking and they kept looking back at us and laughing, our mums were just shaking their heads and smiling at us. Later we went to the backyard with Fabian with us we played truth or dare and when you dared me to kiss you I leant in but you ran away cause you didn't think that I would actually do it._

_- end of flashback-  
><em>  
>Those were the good days but then I remember the incident that caused her not to trust me. But to tell you the truth I did nothing. She was so distracted that she didn't notice it was Bethany tying the rope not me. I've always wondered why she tried to kill her, it didn't make any sense because they act like sisters. Anyway, all I know is that I was blamed for something I didn't do and I'm determined to set things right. Cause I now truly know. I love Cliona swan.<p>

Jerome's POV

I'm really starting to question Mara's technology ability because she has led us to nowhere

"I'm certain that she's in your area now" Mara said through the mic "are you sure cause I don't see her" I'm certain" I looked around but saw nothing until a dark figure of a girl loomed over the courtyard, I called Daniel over and showed him the shadow. Quickly and quietly we made our way over to where the shadow was coming from and saw that it was Cliona, I had to hold back Daniel from going up there to reclaim Cliona which was harder than I originally thought.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for such the long wait but I finished school two weeks ago and just finished camping with my family I am now yours for the summer so I will right as much as I can! **

**I'm**** sorry that this one is so short but if I am going to be updating everyday then they may have to be quite small chapters from now on**

**Luv HOAForever35**

**a.k.a. Ciara**

* * *

><p><span>No-one's pov <span>  
>As cliona stood frozen at the edge of the castle walls rufus approached her with a gun tightly gripped in his hand. Cliona tried retreating but that was no use now. Mara and the others , except for Jerome and Daniel who were currently watching from the courtyard of the castle, watched in horror as the fate of a dear friend was about to become real.<p>

Rufus: I've had enough of this! You re a foolish child and you need to be taught a lesson!

Cliona was now within rufus' reach and as he reached for her she retreated backwards sent her tumbling towards the ocean below. As she came to a halt she gently pushed herself up on to her elbows but ended up falling back down again

Cliona:(whisper shouted) owww my arm!

A heavenly light surrounded Cliona as she lay on the sand, a light which set Cliona in a trance towards the moon. Ignoring the pain in her arm and her left ankle she stepped toward the light

~Meanwhile~

Rufus laughed evilly "yes it's working my plan will finally be complete!" the rest of the gang had already left the castle desperate to stop Cliona.

Cliona's Pov

I don't know what it was about the light but it was so memorizing that I couldn't help but walk towards it. I could hear muffled voices all around me but I couldn't make them out they all blended together " Cliona no!" "please don't leave us" I couldn't take it anymore I tried to fight against the voices but I couldn't.

No ones Pov

The gang ran down to the beach to discover that Cliona was only steps away from Stepping into the moonlight which would seal her fate with rufus forever. As Cliona entered the circle her locket began to glow and elevate into the airs, the waves began to circle around her and swallow her to become one with the sea. The gang cried "Cliona!" as loud as they could and Cliona slowly Began to Turn around as she said "Ná bíodh imní ort mar gheall orm ach más rud é nach féidir liom a fháil ar ais le do thoil dom" (do not worry about me but if I do not return please find me) Fabian and Daniel nodded in agreement while the others stared at her blankly and as a bright lights surrounded her the emerald eyes that shone bright on a summer's day turned into a dark crimson red pit burning in hell.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's the next chapter**

**Luv HOAForever35**

**a.k.a. Ciara**

* * *

><p><span>No-one's POV<span>

**Rufus laughed maniacally as we all watched in horror as a dear friend of ours was lost to Rufus' power**

Rufus: YES my plan has worked! Now Cliona to celebrate why don't you enlighten us with a song

**The edges of Rufus' mouth rose into a menacing grin which led me to believe that this wouldn't end well.**

Nina: (murmured) run

Fabian: what did you say?

Nina: I have a bad feeling about this, run.

As they group began to retreat Rufus placed a circlet on Cliona's head and she began to glow as she sang:

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold, _

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold. _

_Come all you pretty fair maids, _

_Whoever you may be,_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold,_

_ That ploughs the raging sea. _

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, _

_I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing that can console me _

_But my jolly sailor bold. _

As Cliona sang the song she was engulfed in a ray of light and was transformed into what she was made to be, a siren. Her hair was down in waves with a green jewelled circlet on her head, she is wearing a white goddess dress with gold sandals. **(Link on profile)**

~Meanwhile~

The Gang kept running until they knew they were safe and since it was so late they decided to tell Trudy that they would camp in the woods for the night, so the boys decided to get all the tents ready while the girls prepared a meal.

Daniel: What are we gonna do? We can't just leave her

Nina: I agree but we need to know how to break her out of this trance

Fabian: why think when Cliona has all ready given us the answer

Everyone gave Fabian a confused look but then Amber figured out what he meant

Amber: oh yeah! In the song that Cliona was singing she said 'and nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold 'so all we have to do is find someone who is willing to be there to comfort and love her and I have a pretty good idea who it is

Everyone understood what she meant and glanced towards Daniel who understood what she meant and was in denial.

Daniel: no it can't be me, she hates me

Mara: Daniel Cliona doesn't hate you she's just confused because of what happened to you two when you were kids

Patricia: yeah Daniel all you need to do is tell her how you feel and she will retaliate your actions

Alfie: plus we know you were lying when we ganged up on you a couple of nights ago

Daniel dropped his head as it was made clear that the plan would take place tomorrow night and Daniel would have to tell Cliona how he felt.

~The next day~

Throughout the day Rufus had sent Cliona to the school to gather up as many boys as she could to use as slaves, while the boys helped Daniel gain his confidence the girls got together the gear they would need if the plan backfired and they ended up getting kidnapped.

~The next night~

The gang snuck around the way the boys did to get the girls the day before with no trouble until they reached the computer room they had used to find Cliona. Many guards were no placed along the corridors and unfortunately one of them happened to spot them, the guards dragged the gang to the dungeons and managed to put all of the coupes together in their own cells, except for Daniel who was on his own.

?: did you think that it would be that simple to gain entry into the castle again

Fabian: Who's there?

?: I would show my face but I can't move

**Nina and the other girls dug through their rucksacks and found the torches and shone it in the voice's direction and everyone was shocked to find who the voice belonged to.**

Jerome: Cliona what are you doing down here?

Cliona: I disobeyed Rufus and he decided to punish me

Daniel: Where did he hurt you?

Cliona: I think my ankle is broken and I have a huge cut down my side

Daniel: (muttered) I'm gonna kill him when we get out of here

Jerome: Wait so why aren't you a siren now?

Cliona: I'm only a siren if I'm exposed to the moonlight.

Alfie: is there any way of getting out of here

Cliona: yes but I'm useless in here, I would use my powers but –

Patricia: when did you get powers?

Cliona: Last night, Rufus has some sort of spell book and to make sure I could fight he gave me some powers.

Mara: Is there any way you could use them?

Cliona: That's the problem I only have the elements so earth, water, fire and air but I doubt any of them would work.

Fabian: Can you try?

Cliona: Ok

**Cliona aims her hand towards a nearby rock and levitates it towards the locks, she then forces them really hard towards the locks and they breaks open.**

Daniel: Ok where are the keys so we can get you out?

Cliona: there aren't any just go on without me

Daniel: no I'm not leaving you down here

Cliona: Daniel –

Daniel: Forget it Cliona. Anyone got a bobby pin.

**Amber hands over one and they manage to undo the lock but Cliona can barely walk.**

Fabian: Okay we need a way out of here and a way to defeat Rufus

Cliona: That's easy use the stables

Daniel: Do you think you can ride?

Cliona: Definitely

Fabian: Okay now we just need something to stop him

Nina: Maybe we could find something in that book to destroy him.

Fabian: great idea now Daniel you help Cliona to the stables and the rest of you come with me

**Daniel helps Cliona to the stables and grabs a horse.**

Daniel: Cliona ride back to the house and Trudy will help you then –

Cliona: Daniel if you think I'm leaving you behind then you're wrong

Daniel: Please Cliona it's the only thing that will let me know your safe

Cliona: Why do you care if i'm dead or alive?

Daniel: because...because...i ... -

Cliona: because what? cause if you don't have -

Daniel grabs Cliona waist and pulls her close and kisses her.

Cliona's POV

**OMG!DANIEL THOMPSON IS KISSING ME! All I can feel are fireworks and i don't want this moment to end. Sadly, we need stupid air. DAMN YOU AIR!**

Daniel: I care if your dead or alive because I love you

Me: I love you too but i'm not leaving you behind plus I can't go out in the moonlight.

Daniel:here take this (he hands over a cloak) I took it out of one of the rooms

Cliona: Thanks and I'm sorry that I've caused so much trouble.(tears begin to fall down her face)

Daniel: (uses his thumb to wipe them away) hey, none of this is your fault and i'll see you soon

he kisses her forehead then helps her up onto her horse

Daniel: Be safe now

Cliona: I will

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was a rubbish chapter and I'll try to do better next time.<strong>

**R & R people!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently but I have had loads of GCSE exams and I really had to concentrate but I am, hopefully, going to be updating every 2 weeks but I need people to message me if I forget! Also, if you want to add something to the story don't be afraid to PM me and guys don't forget to R&R!**

**Sorry the chapter is short!**

**Luv HOAForever35**

**A.k.a. Ciara**

* * *

><p><span>No-one's POV<span>

Daniel watched as Cliona rode off into the woods. He questioned if he would ever see her again, if her eyes would still glisten with the forest green that he adored…only time could tell. He ran to catch up with the others as they planned to defeat Rufus once and for all.

Fabian: Okay Cliona mentioned a spell book so maybe we could use that

Mara: Thing is she didn't say where he puts it

Alfie: Well if you were an evil villain, where would you stash you prized book, which could be used both to your advantage and against you?

Jerome: In my lair most likely, but the question is where is his lair?

Everyone guessed at where Rufus' lair would be until Alfie remembered vital information.

Alfie: Wait! When we were looking for Cliona, I remember there was a room that looked really magical….maybe it's in there

Fabian: Okay Alfie, go with Amber and see if you can find the book

With a nod the pair went to search for the book, whilst the others thought of a backup plan. Meanwhile, Cliona rode through the forest picking up speed with every stride.

Cliona's POV  
>My ankle is killing me; I only told Fabian that I could ride so that he wouldn't treat me like a child. I had to get to Trudy. I had to get to the house and get help, but how would I be able to do all that if I couldn't even step out into the moonlight? I guess I would have to work that out when I got to that point. As I progressed through the forest I got the feeling that this was all too easy, Daniel was able to pick the lock with a bobby pin, we got out of the dungeons without one guard taking any notice, and Daniel got me a horse so that I could get out the castle…none of it made any sense. Suddenly, I heard shouts behind me, I gazed back and saw lots of thugs (and when I say a lot of thugs i mean a LOT of thugs) and I knew that their target was me. I didn't know what to do…I could continue on towards Anubis, but that would put Trudy in danger, or i could change my course...I went with the second option. With a sharp turn left i grazed my bare arm on the rough bark of a tree and hoped to confuse my predators but was unsuccessful, I hoped that I knew where I was going…which I highly doubted.<p>

Alfie's POV  
>Alfie: okay the room was just around the corner<p>

Amber and I had wandered down many of the hallways looking for the magical room I had discovered earlier in the hour but were unsuccessful however I was certain that we were close.

Amber: there it is!

We ran towards it as if our lives depended on it, well actually it did, the room was large and was quite dark, it was filled with dusty old books that hadn't been touch in years, no make that centuries. Amber and I gazed at the piles of books that sat stacked in the room and began our search.

*** what seemed like a lifetime later***

Amber POV  
>Alfie and I had searched every inch of this room and couldn't find the book, I sighed and gave up on my search. I placed my head in my hands and stared at the floor when i noticed that there was a loose floorboard.<p>

Amber: Alfie give me a hand with this?

Alfie: sure Ambs

Hidden underneath the floorboards was a worn out book that may have been the answer to our prayers.

Amber: let's get back to the others


	12. IMPORTANT AN

Hey Guys

Over the past few months I have literally been at war with myself, I really enjoy writing this story but I can never put down in words what I want to include in the story, I just have so many ideas that don't work with the story that I am really struggling to create a plot that makes sense. Since the last time I posted I asked if people could urge me to keep updating however no one has, this makes me think that no-one wants to read my story and that I should stop writing.

In short, after a lot of thought **I am considering stopping the story or putting it up for adoption,** if you would like to adopt the story just PM me.

**However if you would like for me to continue the story then please leave a review with your ideas or PM me but please don't be afraid to send in your ideas because I really need some inspiration if I am going to keep writing this story.**

HOAForever35


End file.
